Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best Zeldapedia has to offer. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and sourced, with all available sources and information #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...be lengthy (a minimum of 4 paragraphs at the least). #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...have a reasonable amount of red links (i.e. use common sense) #...not be the object of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapaedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:What is a featured article. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has 5 supports and no objections, it will be added the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article". How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ::If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Articles which receive enough support will be declared Featured Articles and added to the Main Page queue. Every Sunday the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured, marked with the ' template and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominees that are inactive for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list. Featured article nominations The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Support 1.--Cold Fire 21:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) 2.--MeowingSilence 15:44, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 3.--Hero of Time 87 21:33, 22 February 2008 (UTC) 4.--Murchadah 23:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) 5.--Power courage wisdom and time 22:59, 11 April 2008 (UTC) 6.--Mr kmil 18:13 18 April 2008 (UTC) Objections #--ShutUpNavi 14:30, 29 November 2007 (UTC) #--XXXXX 16:27, 8 April 2008 (UTC) #--Oath to Order 23:28, 8 April 2008 (UTC) #It's still a glorified dump from Wikipedia. I say we only feature original work. --AuronKaizer 19:41, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Comments I.M.O The story section is excessively long, and The gameplay section is mostly uninformative, and dosent begin to mention the huge innovations it brought to the series (considering it was the first 3D Zelda and all). Until this is fixed I am not voting for it.--ShutUpNavi 14:31, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Possible suggestion: We could keep a short story summary on each game's page and split off the long story descriptions into seperate articles. Thoughts? Happyjoe5 21:47, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes we could do that seeing as the story is excessively long and gets kinda boring after reading it for a while--Cold Fire 14:21, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Fierce Deity's Mask Support #TheFates 10:23 29 April 2008 Objections #--Power courage wisdom and time 00:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) #--Murchadah 21:07, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Comments Featured article This article is very uninformitive.--Power courage wisdom and time 00:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I think that using this as a featured article could expand the article and make it as informative as it needs to be.--TheFates 10:24 29 April 2008 Storming the Palace of Twilight Support # Hero of Time 87 14:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # AuronKaizer 15:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # Looks fine now, good edit.--KikisKin 18:31, 29 April 2008 (UTC) # Power courage wisdom and time 14:41, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Objections #It needs to be broken down a little bit. The wall of text is too much at one time. Some paragraph breaks would go a long way to fix it. --KikisKin 13:54, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #We've just had one of these battle articles as a featured article... --AuronKaizer 14:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Comments * Just because we've had one battle be a featured article means nothing about the merit of others that may be worthy of it as well. That's not really a legitimate reason to oppose any article from being named a featured article. The paragraphs can be broken down, but beyond that I see no other reason for objections really. Hero of Time 87 14:26, 28 April 2008 (UTC) * The paragraphs have been broken up a bit in response to the thus far only legitimate objections to the article's standing. Hero of Time 87 14:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Featured article Attack on Hyrule Castle Support # KikisKin 13:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # Hero of Time 87 14:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # AuronKaizer 15:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # Power courage wisdom and time 14:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Objections Comments *Just because we've had one battle be a featured article means nothing about the merit of others that may be worthy of it as well. That's not really a legitimate reason to oppose any article from being named a featured article. Hero of Time 87 14:27, 28 April 2008 (UTC) *I want variety. But hey, if you want your own article featured, that's fine with me. --AuronKaizer 14:51, 28 April 2008 (UTC) *Variety? This is about articles that are worthy of the title of featured article, regardless of whether or not they are similar or different. Because it is a battle is not a legitimate reason to oppose it. Hero of Time 87 15:00, 28 April 2008 (UTC) *:D'oh, I messed up here. You see, I'm just used to how the FFWiki does stuff - the process we have in making featured articles is the same as what articles are to be featured on the frontpage. I seem to have gotten erroneous flicker of the brain and forgotten that it's different here. This is just for what articles deserve featured article status right? Excuse my semi-retardedness, I'll change my vote right away. *As has been said many times, this is not the Final Fantasy Wiki. If it is the FFWiki and its way of doing things you want, it's always open to you. This is Zeldapedia, different series entirely. And there is no reason for rudeness here. Hero of Time 87 15:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :That's not what I just said. I just assumed, idiotically enough, that all Wikiprojects use the same process for featured articles as the FFWiki. I screwed up and apologize. Now just let it go. *Ah, ok. The way it sounded it could go more than one way. But yes, it's based on content and informativeness. If it is especially informative or very well put-together, then it should be considered for featured status. Hero of Time 87 15:22, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Great Cataclysm Support # Hero of Time 87 19:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) This is one of the most important events in the series due to all the lasting implications it leaves in several of the games, and I think the tale it tells as well as its importance could merit featured status. # Power courage wisdom and time 14:40, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Objections Comments Imprisoning War Support # Hero of Time 87 19:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) This is one of the most important wars in the series due to all the lasting implications it leaves in several of the games. This, combined with the fact that this war is a favorite of most Zelda fans could in my opinion merit featured status, as did Zant's Invasion of Hyrule. # Power courage wisdom and time 14:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) What he said #Mr kmil 13:58, 3 May, 2008 "I concure." Objections Comments Triforce Support #Power courage wisdom and time 00:10, 3 May 2008 (UTC) #Mr kmil 14:00, 3 May, 2008 "Its basiclly what the point to the series is. Ganondorf steals a peice and reigns, you stop him, it that easy!" Objections Featured article